Some fishermen use pickup trucks when visiting a fishing location. If a fishing location is not producing, the fisherman may pack up gear and head to another fishing location. The fisherman may place his fishing rods in the bed of his truck where they may tumble around and become damaged. Sometimes, fishing rods need to have their reels or lines serviced while a fisherman is at a fishing location.